Huge But Cracking Adventure
by TreeFiddy04
Summary: 25 years since the freedom pals had saved everyone from the fiasco caused by Mitch Conner. By then things had changed, their town has became a multicultural environment that everyone has grown accustomed to but when a evil billionaire, Steve Coulter and Mitch Conner who's out for revenge wants to destroy South Park, the kids must step up to save their quiet town once again.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been over 25 years since the big fiasco caused by Mitch Connor and the citizens of South Park are no longer tainted with cat urine.**

 **The Original Freedom Pals have stored away their costumes as crime is now gone from the town, leaving only petty squabbles. That isn't to say all is peaceful of course... having proved himself capable of making The Former New Kid now called Richie time-fart by means of force, a punch to the stomach, Eric Cartman is currently under strict watch by the Former Freedom Pals. He is to be kept at least three feet away from Richie Agosto to prevent the chance of it happening again despite his constant claims it was Mitch and not him.**

 **And this is where we find their kids today**

Aidan, Levy, Derick, Kendall and The New Kid's child, Ramona Agosto (mostly known as 'Mona' for short) stand waiting at the bus stop for school. Levy is reading a book to prepare for a quiz, Kendall is using a stick to draw a penis in the snow and Sam is staring at his iphone. Derick seems more interested in a squirrel sitting on a branch across the road. They both seem to be locked in some form of staring competition... this happens on a daily basis now and Levy is convinced Derick was most likely a Bulldog in a previous life and a fat one at that.

Mona had her eyes closed and she seems to be pretty tired, perhaps even asleep standing up. Her parents had taken her to visit her grandma and arrived home in the early morning which had evidently taken its toll.

"Do you think there's going to be another break in?" Aidan suddenly piped up, still scrolling through his phone.

Levy blinked and eyed Aidan. "What do you mean?"

"There was a break-in at the Photo-Dojo last night. That's three shops and a house so far" replied Aidan.

"Oh... wait, someone broke into Photo-Dojo?" Levy seemed miffed by the news which made sense as he rarely watched TV anymore.

"Yeah, they took all of the cameras" Kendall answered in his usual muffled voice.

Sam showed Levy his phone, the image displayed the lens-window of the store completely smashed in.

"Oh geeze dude, there really is a burglar! Do you think this is..." he paused to glance around for a moment before continuing albeit in a hushed tone "Do you think this is a job for... for the New Freedom Pals?"

"I don't know... we've never really dealt with plain old thieves before." Aidan resumed scrolling through his phone. "Besides, I don't think I want to risk... you know." He gave a look at Derick who was still staring at the squirrel.

"I swear you guys this squirrel... I don't think it's real." He finally spoke.

"It's probably just terrified of you fatass, quit staring at it," Levy mumbled, turning his attention back to his book.

Finally, the bus arrived to take them to school though Mona failed to wake up as the others boarded the bus and it began to pull away leaving him at the bus stop.

"WAIT! STOP THE BUS!" Levy yelled, the bus pulling to a halt once more as he ran back down the aisle and jumped off. With haste, he picked up some snow and formed a snowball before hurtling it at Mona to wake him up. "You're gonna miss the bus!"

Derick scoffed. "What the hell Levy, you should have left him there!" he blinked as Mona and Levy boarded the bus, the vehicle began to move once more as they took their seats. Levy sitting next to Sam and Mona sitting a few seats behind.

"Everything okay?" Aidan questioned.

Levy gave a quick look back, Mona was sitting in his seat looking out the window. "Yeah... I had to make sure he got on."

"...why?"

"Well... that's the first time he would have missed the bus. What if he used his powers and screwed everything up again?" Levy sighed. He always felt nervous whenever anything happened that could possibly upset or even remotely irk Mona.

"Dude, you need to relax you're overthinking things. Besides, it's not even that far to walk." Aidan blinked.

"I... I guess you're right. I'm just nervous, what if it all happens again? What if he reverses time o-or jumps us forwards? Or freezes it all together?"

"Levy, you need to stop thinking. Right now." Aidan chided. "The Mona won't do that and Derick is never going to get close enough to cause anything. Trust me... besides, we aren't playing super-heroes."

Levy sighed. "Okay..."

Finally arriving at school, the lessons were slow and boring as usual. Math and Science... Derick of course making rude and derogatory remarks as always.

Finally, it was lunchtime Aidan, Derick and Levy sitting at their usual table. Mona is sitting with Luke, Tom and Jake.

"Hey, Luke? Do you want my cucumber slices again?" Tom asked.

"Sure."

"Again?" Jake blinked at the two.

"Yeah, Tom's mom always gives him slices of cucumber-" Luke began only to be interrupted by Tom.

"I hate it! I hate cucumber! She always puts cucumber in my lunch!" he exclaimed.

"So I just usually have it so his mom doesn't yell at him" Luke added.

"Oh... do... do you have anything else you don't like?" Jake eyed Tom. He wasn't greedy but he wouldn't say no to free food.

"Oh... uh, no just the cucumber" Tom replied.

Luke blinked. "I have a pastry. I usually like them but lately, my dad's been putting onions in them and I don't like onions..."

Jake grumbled. "Oh... I don't like them either unless it's warmed up."

"Yeah, I usually put it in the bin... do you want it, Mona? I'll trade you for that" Luke pointed over to Mona's bag of dried figs... an odd snack choice for a lunch but Mona didn't seem too bothered, she was always given them for her lunchbox.

With only a moment's thought, she offered the bag over to Luke in trade for the pastry before tucking into his new snack.

Over at Aidan, Levy and Derick's table, Derick had once again pissed off Levy.  
"You can't just make a country fatass!"

"Yes, I can! I declare that my house is now its own country. It's called 'Nojewsland' and our motto is: 'Nojewsland, to serve the king and banish Jews'" he waved his arms over his head in a rainbow gesture.

Levy glared daggers at Derick. "I swear- you can't just make your own country in the middle of America! The only way you could possibly have any chance is buying your own island and the cheapest would be around fifty thousand dollars which you can't even afford anyway!"

"Oh really? Then- oh, what's this? A letter from the president? For me?" he flashed a piece of paper filled with small text briefly. "Hm, let's have a read shall we. Dear Derick, we have received your request for a small area of land to claim as your own country and we approve of this. You may create your own flag and be king of your new country. From, the president." he gave a smile... one of those smiles that really just make you want to punch his face.

Levy sighed. "That's not real."

Derick huffed and folded the letter. "Pff is so! It's printed in ink and everything!"

"The only reason it's printed is that you found out the password to connect to your mom's printer! You printed it out yourself!" Levy snapped. "You told us you figured out the password last week!"

"You did say that last week..." Sam added.

"No, it's real! Why would I lie about something like this?" Derick replied.

"...forget it, I'm not arguing with you." Levy sighed.

At that moment the bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime.

Now was time for French class.  
Jake was at the front reading out his homework, having to write a welcome brochure about South Park in French.

At the back, Luke wasn't looking too good. He was leaning on his desk with arms folded over his stomach and groaning quietly to which Tom had taken notice.

"Luke? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

Luke groaned again. "N-No, I think I'm gonna be sick..." he burped Mona eyed Luke perhaps suspecting something. Suddenly in the middle of Jake's reading Luke finally spewed all over his desk.

"OH GAHD!" Tom yelled.

Mr. Scotch blinked and looked over. "Tom! Don't you know it's rude to interru-"

"But Luke! Luke's sick! He needs to go to the doctor!" Tom blurted again.

Butters tilted his head before noticing. "Oh, my... T-Tom, take him to the doctor's office. Jake, go inform and fetch the Janitor... someone's gotta clean up this mess."

Sophie was holding her nose and trying her best to not look. "That's disgusting!"

Malory had run to the opposite side of the classroom.

Teddy blinked and reached over to pat Luke on the back. "Y-you okay there Luke?"

"Does he look okay!?" Tweek swat Butters' hand away. "Come on Craig, let's get you some help" he tried leading Craig out of the classroom.

Luke just burped and almost vomited again before following Tom out to the doctor's office.

"W-What if he makes the rest of us sick?" Teddy asked.

"That only works if he sneezes of you..." Derick huffed.

"Oh."

Suddenly there was a loud noise... a fart to be precise. All eyes suddenly shift to Mona who seemed just as surprised as everyone else... she'd never farted by accident before. The rest of the class, all but Sam, Levy and Kendall, began to snicker. Of course, the girls were less than impressed.

"Mona, that is not appropriate!" yep. Even Mr. Scotch called him Mona.

Levy exchanged a look with Aidan. "That... that's never happened before... right?"

"How should I know?" Aidan replied. "It was just an accident... right Mona?"

Mona held her stomach, her guts giving an audible gurgle before she farted again. Suddenly Tom, Luke and Jake were back in the room at their desks, Luke's desk and floor still soiled.

"...wait, what?" Tom blinked.

"I thought I told you, boys, to get him to the doctor's office!" Mr. Scotch snapped having noticed the boys back at their desks.

Luke, however, vomited again...

Levy stared, "...Dude! Aidan, we have to get him out of here."

"Yeah, Luke's really not looking too well" Aidan eyed Luke as he was led out... again.

"Not him! Mona! She just jumped us back two minutes!" Levy frowned. "We have to get her out of here before she jumps us all again!"

Derick tilted his head. "...so she can make Luke throw up? Like, over and over again?" a grin began spreading across his face.

"This isn't the time Derick!" Levy stared. "E-Excuse me, Mr. Scotch? Mona isn't feeling too good. Can we be excused to take her to the doctor's please?"

Mr. Scotch sighed. "Fine fine just, get her out of here she's stinking up the place."

Outside, Levy had Mona sit against the wall. "Dude, you can't go jumping us all back whenever you feel like it. Luke could be seriously sick!"

"Hey lay off Levy, she didn't mean it." Sam sighed.

Levy blinked. "Aidan, she has control over it. The only way she would lose control is-" he paused a moment before turning his attention to Derick. "You fucker!"

"What did I do?"

"The only reason she would ever lose control is if someone fucked her over. The only person here that would do that is you!" Levy glared.

The main door opened, Tom and Luke emerged followed closely by Mr. Donovan.

"Levy? We're taking Luke to the doctors. He's told us he traded some food with your friend there. Are you aware of any special food items or medication that might have been in the food?" Mr. Donovan asked.

Taking a moment, Levy shook his head. "N-No sir, not that I'm aware of... um, did Luke happen to mention what he gave to him?"

"As far as I'm told, a packet of dried figs were traded for a... uh-"

"Three-cheese, bacon and onion pastry" Tom piped up.

Levy blinked. "Th-Three... cheese?"

"Uhuh" Tom answered.

"Oh..." Levy looked back at Mona. "Um, Mr. Donovan? Do you know anything that um... helps stop people from farting?"

"...farting?"

"Yeah, our friend is having a... a bad day..."

"Oh...okay. Well, cutting down on fatty or sugary foods can help uh as can uh eating seafood and rice okay?" Mr. Donovan began. "See, they're low in a thing called carbohydrates. You should try getting more fibre in your diet too, that should help-"

"AAARGH! CAN WE JUST GET HIM TO A DOCTOR!?" Tom screamed, his voice failing a little.

"Oh uh, sorry kids. Come on." He'd lead Tom and Luke to the car-park to drive them to the nearest hospital.

Levy watched them go. "Rice and seafood? Hey, Mona?" He'd turn to face her. "Do you like seafood?"

Mona just blinked at Levy.

"What about the Chinese place uh, City Wok? They do seafood right?" asked Aidan.

"I-I think so... okay. We'll take him-" Levy was rudely interrupted... by another time-fart.

Suddenly, Mr. Donovan, Tom and Luke were standing beside them again, the counselor droning on about the carbohydrates.

"What the... M-Mr. Donovan? Weren't we just going to the hospital?" Tom seemed confused before his gaze settled on Mona. "Goddammit, I'm warning you! Luke is sick, he needs to go to a hospital because whatever was in YOUR food made him sick! Stop using your powers to drag us all the way back here!"

"He... he can't help it Tom! We're taking him to City Wok to try and get this all under control alright?" Levy defended.

"Then go!" Tom led Luke to the car... again.

"Come on dude, we've gotta hurr-" Aidan started only to be distracted by Derick... who was now wearing his Coon Jr costume. "...Derick?"

"You heard the man, this is a job for Coon an-" he stopped having received a glare from Levy. "Uh... F-Freedom Pals..." Coon sighed dejectedly.

"This really isn't the time for this Derick... wait, did you strip off and get changed standing right there?" Levy shook his head. "Agh! Whatever, let's just get to City Wok."

 **A/N- Mona needs help right away. Anyway remember to like and review. This is Boi Marsh signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was quiet except for a few "are we there yets" from various characters.

After arriving at city wok the group attempted to cure Mona's problem. The group exited the car and made their way inside to be greeted with the wonderful smell of Chinese food.

"Welcome to shitty wok may I take your order prease?" the familiar greeting from the owner met the group. (idk) Then just as they started walking towards the counter Mona, once again, farted taking them back to the door of the shop. "What the fuck?! You stinking up my shop. That scare away customers!" Tuong Lu exclaimed at the group.

Levy quickly ran up to the counter and hurriedly asked,"Please just give us some rice or something! We have the money!" At the mention of them buying something the owner instantly became slightly nicer saying,"Ah yes, you want to buy shitty rice? Wait one moment."

As soon as he was out of ear shot Aidan turned to Mona and said,"Dude you seriously have to try and keep your powers under control!" Mona just sighed and looked down trying to control their powers. "Here you go, I have brought you some shitty rice now pay for your food." Tuong Lu announcer entering the room.

Levy quickly paid and took the rice quickly running back to the group, ushering them back outside. Mona took the rice from Levy and quickly ate it, hoping to be able to control their powers again. They all looked at Mona, waiting to see if anything happened and luckily nothing did.

Kendall muttered something incoherent before saying,"What do you think happened with Luke? Shouldn't we go check on him?" This had drawn all of the groups attention to Kendall. He was right. They should go check on him.  
 **  
A/N- sorry that this is so short I usually have trouble doing lob chapters so yeah. Sorry. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

Mona, Levy, Aidan and Kendall all arrived at the hospital. Tom had reluctantly gave them the address, knowing that Mona was going to be there as well. He did say in the text 'if something happens to Luke and it's Mona's fault again, I am going to lock her in a chest and push it into the ocean'. Needless to say, he was really pissed with Mona.

At the hospital, the group was met with Mr. Donovan, who was filling out some paperwork for Luke. His attention turned from the papers to the students. "Shouldn't you four be heading back to the school or your homes? I've got everything covered here." Aidan rolled his eyes and groaned, "Chill, Mr. Donovan, we're just here to check up on Luke. He's our friend too." With that, the four of them stroll passed the older man, leaving him wondering what things he had to deal with now.

"Luke!" Levy and Aidan called out upon opening the door. Tom just glared at Mona, who stood quietly in the doorway as the two made their ways to Luke on the hospital bed. Luke sat up, folding his hands in his lap. "Oh, h-hey guys. Sorry, I'm not allowed to move much, the medicine they gave me is a pain." He claims, holding his head in his hands. Tom moves over, removing his boyfriend's hand from his own head and pressing a kiss to his forehead. A small smile made its way to Luke's face as Derick just gagged in the back ground from the sight. "Ew, you guys are so weird..."

Levy rolled his eyes at him, just relieved to see that he was out of his Coon Jr outfit. Tom states, "The doctors gave him this medicine that he has to take each night. They didn't tell us what he had exactly, but they did say that he needed to rest here for the next few days." Aidan chuckles out, trying to find the positive out of the negative, "Dude, that means you don't have school for a few days! That's awesome, and we can visit you as an excuse too." Luke and him begin to laugh a little together. As the laughter dies down, Luke turns to Mona, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mona..." He calls out, "Don't worry about this, it was an accident." All Mona did was nod their head and look at the ground. As they talk on and on, Levy was found scolding Derick for how he acted beforehand.

The group of kids were all 'happily' chatting with each other when Mr. Donovan walked in, bumping into Mona accidentally. "Oh sorry, but uh, you kids should probably be heading home now, let Luke rest," Mr. Donovan said to the group. The group complied, Tom a little hesitantly, and left to their homes.

 **A/N- Well, Luke is gonna be OK and Remember to like and review. This is Boi Marsh signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the group of friends met up at the bus stop to then walk up to the hospital to visit their friend Luke. Unfortunately, however, the walk to the hospital was anything but pleasant for the group.

"I wonder how Luke is doing," stated Levy, looking at his friends. "Well, we'll find out soon, won't we? Isn't that the fucking reason we're off to the hospital anyways?" Derick replied, earning himself a glare from Tom. Aidan rolls his eyes at them, continuing to walk in front. Mona lagged behind with Levy, who was trying to cheer her up. She still felt kind of bad for what happened. Tom wasn't speaking to her, Luke was kind of... half-half, Derick was making fun of her and a bunch of other things. Levy nudges her shoulder, "Don't worry, Luke couldn't hold a grudge for anything."

That didn't make her feel any better. She knew that Levy was just trying to make her feel better, but how much better can you feel when you put your friend in the hospital? Mona shrugs her shoulders, hearing Kendall shouting their names through his parka. As they turn the corner, Tom shakes his head as he chuckles softly, "I knew that we shouldn't have stuck around you guys, bad things always happen when we're around your group." Aidan scowls back, pulling Tom's jacket, "Hey, back off! It's not like we can choose for everything to get fucked up!"

Tom rotates so that he's facing them and shouts, pointing his finger at Mona, "I wouldn't have to watch my boyfriend get injected with huge-ass needles if it wasn't for this person here. I swear to fucking God, sometimes I wonder why I even try to tolerate you?" He stomps off, allowing the rest of them to stand there in silence. Derick, Aidan, Kendall and Levy share the same look. Mixed of confusion, disgust and hurt. They remained quiet.

"I'm gonna' go home. Tell Luke that I said 'get well soon'."

Mona is seen walking away, astonishing the others. Levy goes to speak up, although Derick pulls his back. "C'mon, we can't waste time, dude. Let's go." Aidan says.

10 Minutes Later . . .

"Luke!" They all cheer upon seeing Tom and Luke in the same room. Derick comes up and punches his shoulder, harshly. Luke groans in pain, "Ah, shit, Derick..." Tom, upon seeing this, nudges Derick's shoulder as if to stop him. Derick scoffs, "Hey, I was just saying 'hey'." Everybody shakes their head at him.

Aidan, sitting in the chair in the corner, takes out his phone to call Mona when Levy calls him over. As Aidan stands beside Levy and Kendall, Derick is already talking about how Jake was trying to get with Lucy Valmer earlier that day and how she totally demolished him by slapping his face so hard that he wore his hoodie for the rest of the day. Luke begins to chuckle, leaning his head back and smiling widely. Levy rubs the back of his neck, muttering out for a second, "Are-Are you and Mona alright, Luke? She wasn't too keen on coming over today."

Tom begins to say, "She probably didn't want to see him like this. Nobody would." Luke gives off a small smile, saying back, "What? No, I'm alright. The doctor said that I'd be back and at it by the end of the month." Derick leans his chin in his hands, nearly lying on the bed as well. He scoffs, "I don't know why you're so fucking excited, dude. It's only the 12th today." Luke grips Tom's hand, still smiling. As Luke coughs harshly into his hand and Tom pats his back, Levy shakes his head. He responds, "I don't... I mean, Mona isn't..." His muttering and short breaks went on for a while. All that time, Luke and Aidan were just talking about homework. Levy just kept going with his stuttering that Derick had to "You made her upset, Tom." Is all Derick said. Tom raises both his brows. "What do you mean I did?"

"You fucking called her out on the street!" Aidan shouts at him, feeling his rage fall out of line. "You made her upset, goddammit!"

Tom put his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, yeah okay! Just..." Derick sighed and looked at Tom. "Just watch your f-fucking words next time!"

Tom just sighed and looked at Luke, whom was still coughing harshly. He really didn't mean to make anyone upset. He felt bad about it, and thought about whether or not he should apologize.

 **A/N- Sorry it's a short chapter but next chapter will be longer. Remember to like, follow, share, and comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

With a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, Tom trudged his way to Mona, relinquishing the pride he once held.

His fist was held in the air, slightly apart from knocking. He thought for a while, weighing the pros of cons in this dilemma and the worst outcome that can come out was being slapped or receiving the cold shoulder for a week. "Now or never." He muttered, knocking on the hard wooden door that belonged to Mona.

 _Once.._

 _twice.._

 _three times.._

Tom let out an agitated sigh as he considered the possibility that maybe she was ignoring him. it wasn't like she could hold a grudge against him forever _right?_

"Oh, It's just you."

The few delicate words that came out of her mouth made Tom freeze to the ground. Like a deer in headlights all he could do was stand and observe Mona's current state. Hair sticking out in some directions, dark eye bags and ruffled clothing didn't fit her description when she usually came to school. He knew that what he did was something extreme, since Mona was usually a tidy person. Seeing her like this was like meeting a whole new person.

So what seemed like a staring competition, ended quickly when Tom averted his cerulean eyes to the heavy concrete floor. To say that Tom felt guilty was just simply an understatement. After the day they had an argument, he knew his words affected her deeply.

Her puffy red eyes and her hoarse throat when she spoke were obvious signs that even an idiot knew that she was crying. Not to mention the way she shook while under Tom's intense gaze. Despite the fact that he towered slightly over Mona's small frame he felt like the one being cornered. Tom was known as a fighter, always going out of his way to believe what was right. He was seen as stubborn to most, yet when it came to friends he'd always have a soft spot for them.

 _And he hated that feeling._

The feeling of being weak, unable to form the right words as small tears threatened to fall. The way how his throat quivered anxiously and the unnatural feeling of guilt weighing him down at the pit of his stomach.

 _He hated it all._

 _But seeing her like this didn't feel right._

" **I'm so sorry"**

* * *

It wasn't until later that day that the others decided to visit Mona, feeling the need to see how the young girl is doing. There was a moving Truck parked at the empty house across from it. The house had been empty for a year and a half, and there was a new family moving into it. The blue car there had 2 Tall, blonde black girls step out from it. They opened the back right door as a small boy came out. He also had blonde hair, but he was white. He looked around and saw the other kids, raising the Jet black hoodie he had on to cover his pale face.

"Alright we're finally here!", one of them yelled out, as all 3 of them got out of the car and went to check out the empty house, while the two women watched over the boy. The kids couldn't hear what he said to them, but the younger of the 2 women laughed and said"Don't worry James, South Park won't be so bad. It'll be better than San Francisco at least." The 2 women led James into the empty house as they shut the door once inside. The older lady talked to James,

"Sweetie, we need some alone time so please go to your new room upstairs." James listened to his two mothers and went upstairs to his new room. The parents had some alone time for ten minutes. After ten minutes had past, one mom called their child down for dinner which was pizza. James came down with his Hoodie still up. He looked down at the pizza and wrote on his speech pad which he often used "How _are we having Pizza?_ " The older woman said "Well...We had to order out, since there isn't any way to cook, since the appliances aren't installed. But don't worry! By noon tomorrow, we'll be all settled in pumpkin." She kissed James's forehead, which he blushed at while eating his pizza.

Meanwhile, across the street the kids went to visit Mona since she's still not feeling well. Her parents tell the kids that she can't play today. Tom asked, "Can you tell Mona I'm sorry?" Her parents knows about the situation and said "I think it's better if you walk up to her and apologize to her yourself, young man." Tom walked up the steps and open the door to Mona's room. Tom was nervous and scared but must apologize to her. Mona was laying down on the bed and was eating a chocolate chip muffin, Mona put her muffin aside and looked at Tom. "I'm sorry Mona for being mean to you and I really hope that you can forgive me."

There was a moment of silence that settled in the room. And the way that Mona stared at him incredulously didn't help Tom at all. His once brave facade shattered to bits at the frown she wore, and anxiousness began eating its way to his stomach. Not to mention the way his head soon began to fill with negative thoughts, thinking of many ways how Mona will reject the apology.

All the while, Mona who sat at the other end of the bed could vaguely see how Tom nervously trembled under her gaze. She found it amusing to say the least, how the tables have turned. She exhaustively sighed, tired from the sadness tugging at her heart, and hesitantly she smiled. It wasn't like she was going to hold a grudge against him for long.

"Alright, I forgive you. But on one condition, your buying me food for the rest of this week."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The next morning, James heard a knock on the front door while sitting on the couch. He sighed in a depressed manner. He hoped it wasn't someone already coming to attack him. He got up slowly and threw his hood up, due to him already dressing for the day. He opened the door to see Aidan. He blinked a few times tiredly, and pulled out his writing pad. After a minute or two, he showed the pad to Aidan with a tired face. It said " _Um, who are you? Why did you knock on my door?"_

For a moment Aidan was lost, forgetting the reason why he went to James house. It wasn't until the said boy waved a pale hand in front of him. James looked at him and gave him a 'go on' gesture, meaning for Aidan to talk. "Oh yeah, my name is Aidan Marsh, I live across the street from your house, and i want to welcome you to our neighborhood."

James felt nervous around this boy and wrote below "So...I saw you and who I assume are your friends. One of them, I've learnt on social media, is a very racist ass." Luckily, he had JUST enough space to write it on the page. "Yeah that's Derick, he's not really our friend, he just hangs around with us and honestly, i don't know why we hang with the asshole." James looked at Aidan closely and wrote on the next piece of paper "Are you by chance related to Stan Marsh? If yes, then I'd be glad to invite you and your family to dinner.." Aidan replied "OK cool, I'll see tomorrow night for dinner." James wrote on his pad and it said "hope so too". James close the door and went to his room for the morning. Aidan walked home and open the door, the door creaked opened and Wendy walk out of the kitchen to find out who open the door.

It wasn't until Aidan came in, only to see his mother standing on the other side of the doorway. Her expression was neutral, showing a tiny bit of confusion. Probably as to why her son came home later than expected.

"You finally seeing someone?" She quirked an eyebrow. It was the only reason Wendy could come up with that would explain why he came home late. That or he made some friends.

Aidan's face flushed in embarrassment, "The hell? No mom." He manages to utter the words out without stuttering. "Just visiting a new kid."

Wendy pouted, but replaced her frown with a gentle smile. "So who's this new kid?"

His mother's gentle smile never failed to relax him. Even the tiniest bit. "James. He knows Stan Marsh. I invited him over for dinner tonight." Aidan paused gazing over his mother's face. Her unreadable face didn't give away any clues to whether or not that was a yes or a no. "Is it OK with you?" He prodded on.

"Of course!" Her face portrayed anything but frustration. Aidan smiled, giddy that his mother obliged.

* * *

Evening soon came. The once sun filled street turned a light shade of red, and the wind harshly nipped at any passerby that was unlucky to not bring a warm sweater.

James calmly wiped his shoes off in the front porch. He had to ask around for the house location, but found it nonetheless. The light tapping sound that resonated with his feet could be mildly heard within the residence. This alerted both Aidan and his mother, whom both of them had already finished preparing for dinner.

"I got it Mom." Aidan ushered Wendy to finish setting up the table. She muttered a quick thank you and continued to get to work.

It wasn't long before Aidan opened the front door. James and his two moms appeared, they brought Pasta in containers. When they sat down with dinner, the mothers insisted on James sitting between them.

The older mother held her others hand in hers. The younger took a bite of Wendy's kissing and said"mhm, good lord! This is some great cooking. So, my name is Lashawna, and my Wife's name is Aisha. We've been married for 7-8 years, and we had James actually a little bit beforehand" Wendy noticed something though: These two women were Black, while James was pale white. "Question, why is your kid pale white? i'm not being racist, i'm just curious that's all." The women laughed a little as Lashawna answered "Well, we had what the doctors called a recessive white Gene. 99 1/2 times out of 100, 2 Black people won't see the recessive gene activate in their kid. But, I guess we were lucky." All this time, James was sitting quietly, looking across the table at Stan, who had come back after the dinner had started.

He did not say a single word, but looked at his face while he ate. "Hey Stan would like to introduce yourself to James?" Wendy asked" Why Should I? don't know him." James said something surprising when he spoke for the first time that dinner"It's OK Human Kite. I know you and your buddies here." "Oh so you know about Kyle huh? Well it's been awhile, me and Kyle don't talk as much no more." James however had a serious look on his face as he said"The evil you stopped before shall return again. Along with a new one.." Immediately, Lashawna and Aisha stood up and Aisha said quickly "Well, i'm sorry, but we have to head back. It's a school night, and we really don't want James to be late his first day of school.." They got their coats on and they left with James Being pushed out.

All the while Aidan was more than confused as to what James had said. He felt left out, but his questioning face didn't go unnoticed by the two parents. They looked at each other, somewhat worried for Aidan.

They knew something, he didn't.

 **A/N ~ Tom apologize to Mona and a new kid have moved into the neighborhood. James belong to my new and only Co-Author, Genos." Follow, like and review. This is BoiMarsh signing out!**


End file.
